That Red Headed Girl
by Negimafan999
Summary: A short story for Natsumi describing her life. I used my feelings to write this one similar to my short story 'A Whisper In The Winds' so it may contain some sad parts.


That Red Headed Girl

_She would stand their, alone. Hiding away in discomfort as she reminisced her life, her beauty, her essence. "What beauty?" she would suggest, beating herself up. What beauty…a subtle but hurtful opinion. It would continue, her hair, her freckles, if only she truly realised the purity deep within, becoming bottled up with hate as the beautiful girl simply referred herself…to that red headed girl. _

_Surrounded by so many others who she believed to outmatch her in many ways. The freckled girl feels empty inside, drowning in her own sorrow as she blamed herself for being who she was, for being the least beautiful in the class…for being average. No…no evidence could support her statement and yet…she continued, afraid of never becoming loved._

_She was convinced, she was persuaded that her life was miserable enough. She was wrong though…the longer it continued, the greater the feelings of emptiness would grow. She needed to stop, how could she stop! Her friends, her best friends, would compliment the red headed girl, unaware that she didn't care, not when their easily visible beauty overcame hers, upsetting her._

_A glimpse of hope? It would quickly fade away. Not because of an interference, not because of a natural occurrence, but because of herself. "He would never go out with a girl like me" she would think, easily seduced by herself. "I'm not beautiful…why would he go out with someone normal like me" outrageously thought the girl. She was wrong, the boy certainly would, but she feared rejection to much, letting him slip away until…nothing._

_Why…why must she think the shocking lies that hit her hard, obviously not true. It was obvious to her friends, but for Natsumi, the red headed girl, it was reality. _

_Walking through the harsh weather of the blistering cold and shivering rain, she would make her way home, tired after another long day of just being…the average girl of the class. She didn't wait for anyone, why? Because she expected no one to wait for her…simply making her emotions worse and worse, becoming petrified on her own life as she froze, becoming drenched with water drops that slithered down her smooth, beautiful skin._

_It was cold and yet she remained in the same spot, still alone, still empty. She had enough, realising her own misery, and broke down, kneeling down with sadness as the red headed girl buried her head into her moist knees, laying on the wet fabric she wore. The tears would unwillingly fall as the girl accepted her life, the way it was going to turn out. If only she knew…if only she attempted the most reasonable solution to accept her beauty to being tremendous._

_It was hard for her, to suddenly admit that everything about her was hopeless. It wasn't true, she was beautiful, she wasn't average, everything about her was attractive, if only their was a way to show her that…_

_Shivering, Natsumi continued to cry in the empty street that represented her life, unaware of what approached her. The warmth overwhelmed her, giving her the slightest sensation of pleasure, something she never expected to receive. Unsteadily turning, madly quivering with both fear and coldness, the red haired girl witnessed what she thought was an illusion, a figure of her imagination. But it wasn't, and that it what made it so special._

_Uncertain if Natsumi was crying, mainly because of so much rain In the way, the Hanyō boy covered Natsumi with his soothing black jacket, checking up on her, caring for her. "Are you ok Natsumi?" the black haired boy would politely asked, firmly keeping his grip on the red headed girls shoulders to keep her comforted._

_Their eyes connected as Natsumi watched, as her eyes beautifully glistened with the clear rain drops, slightly arousing the Inugami. It was then she realised the truth, it was then she became confident that someone did care, that someone was aware of her presence and saw her more than just a normal school girl. His name was Kotaro, and he admired Natsumi almost as much as she admired him. _

_Natsumi quickly rubbed her eyes, wiping away most of the tears as she put on a convincing smile, the exact same smile that she always used, but only now became aware that it was one of the many things that made her attractive. "I'm fine" she would reply, much more cheerful now. Kotaro would help Natsumi to her feet, where they continued to look back at one another, feeling an uncertain emotion that wasn't quite ready yet. But in due time…their destiny shall be fulfilled._

"_You're soaked, let's get back to the dorm" the boy would suggest, offering to keep her warm while doing so. Natsumi would fill up with happiness, consuming the emptiness that was once available, only to be replaced by her desires. "I would like that…" whispered the girl. To others, she may simply be known as that red headed girl, but to Kotaro, Chizuru and so many more, she was known as Natsumi Murakami, a fun, beautiful, caring girl of class 3-A. _

_

* * *

_

**Here's my newest installment to the class 3-A short story list. Similar to my 'A Whisper In The Winds' short story for Sayo, I used my feelings to right this for one of my favourite characters, Natsumi. It may be sad during some parts, but please enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
